El asesino de Howarts
by Lisa S
Summary: Todavia sigue suelto, nadie se salva ni siquiera un Slitheryn
1. El asesino de Howarts

Fue entonces cuando la joven saco la varita y le apunto hacia la cara y dijo un hechizo, acabando con el sicópata de Howarts, desde ese momento que el alma del psicópata deambula por en la escuela y fin.  
  
Muy buena Harry, pero no es muy creíble, dijo Ron  
  
Será mejor que durmamos, antes que nos pillen, dijo Seamus  
  
Ya de mañana toda la casa de Griffindor se despertó por un fuerte grito que provenía de la sala común. Todos bajaron corriendo hasta ver a hermione parada frente a una persona botada en el suelo, la persona no era ni más ni menos que uno de los gemelos weasley, George. Estaba lleno de sangre, su cara, su cuerpo, por primera vez su pelo estaba más rojo de lo común, al verlo sus hermanos no reaccionaron, todos estaban consolando a ginny la cual estaba destrozada, Ron que estaba serio, y el fred el que no parecía reaccionar, hasta que llego la profesora Mcgonagall, al ver el cuerpo tirado, le dijo a uno de los alumnos mayores, que fuera por dumbledore, lo mas rápido posible.  
  
-------------------------------oooooooooooooo------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto en el comedor todos estaban con la duda de porque los de griffindor no estaban ahí, casi al terminar el desayuno, la casa faltaltante llego al comedor muy deprimida, junto con ellos venia dumbledore estaban por terminar, cuando el director dio un aviso, que parecía ser importante:  
  
Dumbledore: Estimados estudiantes, hoy en la mañana a sucedido algo muy terrible, uno de nuestros estudiantes de griffindor, ah muerto, por una causa que se desconoce,  
  
Malfoy: menos mal un griffindor menos que soportar,  
  
Dumblemdor: se trata de George, uno de los gemelos Weasley  
  
Malfoy: mejor todavía, un weasley menos que ver.  
  
Toda la casa de slytherin reía, hasta que el director les pidió que guardaran silencio o les descontarían puntos a la casa  
  
Esa mañana todos andaban hablando de la tragedia, claro menos slytherin, pero aparte ellos había un chico de la misma casa que no le importa la muerte de George, incluso su comportamiento había sido extraño esos últimos días…… 


	2. Averiguando el misterio

Capitulo 2: Averiguando el misterio.  
  
Harry: Oye, Ron ya le avisaron a tus padres lo de, tu sabes lo de la muerte de George,  
  
Ron: Si, ya van camino a donde esta el cuerpo, menos mal que terminaron las clases, hoy la de defensas contra las artes oscuras, estuvo mas aburrida de lo normal.  
  
Hermione: Si eso sí, bueno chicos me tengo que ir, hay algo que debo hacer, chao.  
  
Harry: oye Ron no crees que hermione a actuado algo rara esta semana.  
  
Ron. Si tienes razón, desde hace días, que se va al terminar las clases, y no la vemos hasta la cena.  
  
Harry: Oye, no es que desconfíe de Hermione, pero no tendrá algo que ver con la muerte de George, bueno mira, todas las pistan coinciden, sé a comportado rara, fue la que encontró el cuerpo.  
  
Ron. Puede ser, pero ¿hermione?, se que odiaba las bromas, pero no creo que tanto como para matar a george.  
  
Harry: tengo una idea, que tal si mañana la seguimos para ver lo que hace cuando terminan las clases.  
  
Ron: No se, no estoy muy seguro, quizá debemos dejarla en paz.  
  
Harry: Como?, no te das cuenta de que quizá hermione es la asesina que mato a tu hermano, debemos resolverlo, vamos a averiguar el misterio, de quien mato a tu hermano Ron no te preocupes, entonces ¿Me apoyas?.  
  
Ron: bueno te apoyo, todo sea por mi hermano muerto.  
  
Harry. Eso es así se habla, vamos tenemos tarea que hacer.  
  
Ron: por que me tuviste que acordar la tarea.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En otra parte de howarts, dos personas estaban hablando a solas, y con mucha cautela de que nadie los viera.  
  
Hermione: Nadie te vio??  
  
Draco: Nadie y a ti?  
  
Hermione: Tampoco, ¿ trajiste los elementos?  
  
Draco: si los tengo todos, bueno me falto uno, no me lo pude conseguir  
  
Hermione: ¿ Cuál es el que té falta?,  
  
Draco. No importa, traje el sustituto, bueno será mejor que comencemos, antes que alguien nos descubra  
  
Autora: Bueno y que tal, ahí esta el segundo capitulo, ya estoy dando algunas pistas de quien es el asesino,  
  
En el próximo capitulo: Otro asesinato, pánico en howarts, otras pistas.  
  
Si quieren que siga manden review 


	3. El otro gemelo

Bueno, disculpen el retraso, entre al colegio y he estado algo ocupada, ahÃ­ va.  
  
3_El otro gemelo  
  
Ya muy tarde, Hermione, regreso a su sala comÃºn, al llegar encontrÃ³ a Harry, y a Ron jugando ajedrez mÃ¡gico, al verla ambos la saludaron amistosamente  
  
-Hola Hermi, Â¿donde has estado?  
  
-Hola chicos, ah estado en la biblioteca Â¿porque?  
  
-No solo por preguntar  
  
-Bueno, me voy a dormir tengo algo de sueÃ±o, chao  
  
A la maÃ±ana siguiente.  
  
-Hola Harry, Â¿Y Ron?  
  
-Hola, no se dijo que tenia algo importante que hacer, que nos alcanzarÃ­a en el comedor, ahora Â¿podemos irnos?  
  
-AdelÃ¡ntate, tengo que ir a buscar mi libro de Transfiguraciones a la biblioteca, se me quedo ahÃ­ ayer  
  
-Bueno apÃºrate antes de que la seÃ±ora Prince.. la cierre  
  
-SÃ­ bueno, chao  
  
Hermione saliÃ³ corriendo camino a la biblioteca, antes de que la cerraran, cuando llego sintiÃ³ un alivio al ver la puerta abierta, entro rÃ¡pidamente y se encontrÃ³ que su pergamino, estaba en la misma mesa donde lo habÃ­a dejado, se acerco a ella y antes de que lo tomara, alguien se lo quito primero.  
  
-Vaya si es Granger, y que sorpresa, sin los otros idiotas con ella, que acaso se murieron de una vez  
  
-SuÃ©Ã±alo Malfoy, ahora podrÃ­as pasarme mi tarea antes que te pegue  
  
-PodrÃ­a, pero se verÃ­a mal para mi reputaciÃ³n ayudara a una sangre sucia, bueno me voy, chao  
  
De alguna manera, Hermione tomo el pergamino, dejando a Draco con la boca abierta  
  
-Para que veas lo que podemos hacer los sangre sucia  
  
Al decir esto, ella saliÃ³ caminando con actitud de triunfadora por el pasillo camino al comedor, al bajar una escalera paro de pronto, quedando mÃ¡s pÃ¡lida de lo que es.  
  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
El grito se escucho por todo el pasillo, el primero que llego fue Fich, quedando en shock, al ver el cuerpo ahÃ­ tirado de Fred, ninguno de los dos reacciono, no se movÃ­an, no hablaban, no hacÃ­an nada.  
  
Estuvieron un buen rato asÃ­, hasta que Fich, dijo con una voz temblorosa  
  
-Estaba ahÃ­, cuando lo vio  
  
Hermione respondiÃ³ con el mismo tipo de voz un SI, tan profundo, que se podÃ­a ver el dolor desde lejos.  
  
-SerÃ¡ mejor que le digamos al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Ambos salieron, con un nudo en la garganta hacia el comedor, al llegar ahÃ­ Hermione se sentÃ³ como siempre al lado de Harry y frente a Ron.  
  
-Â¿Que pasa Hermione, que tienes esa cara?  
  
-Es que ..., Ron, Ginny, acabo de ver a Fred, botado en las escaleras, mejor dicho, muerto.  
  
-Â¿QUE?, noooo  
  
-Lo siento tanto, es solo estaba ahÃ­ sin miverse, y su cabeza con sangre  
  
-Bueno no es tu culpa, ademÃ¡s, es mejor por Fred, todavÃ­a no aceptaba la muerte de George.  
  
Mientras todos, los que estaban escuchando ahÃ­ hablaban, Dumbledor, Mgonagall, incluso Snape, salieron corriendo con Fich guiÃ¡ndolos, nadie se pregunto por que seria, y no querÃ­an preguntar tampoco, cuando todos se empezaron a parar, decidieron que era tiempo de ir a clase, y fueron por sus cosas.  
  
En Clase de Transfiguraciones:  
  
-Bueno jÃ³venes, hoy vamos hacer cambiar un plato a una planta, pero antes debo informarles de una tragedia, el seÃ±or Fred Weasley, ah fallecido, parece haber sido un homicidio, estamos en eso, bueno y siguiendo con la clase ....  
  
-Oye Ron?  
  
-Que quieres Malfoy  
  
-Nada, solo quiero decirte que lo siento  
  
-Â¿TÃº lo sientes?  
  
-CÃ¡llate Potter, no te estoy hablando a ti. Pero mira el punto bueno de la muerte del otro clon  
  
-Si, y Â¿Cual es?  
  
-Que tu mamÃ¡ por fin va a cumplir un sueÃ±o  
  
-Â¿Cual?  
  
-No tener mas hijos, jajaja  
  
-SeÃ±or Malfoy, se puede saber, Â¿QuÃ© encuentra tan gracioso?  
  
-Nada profesora, solÃ³ un chiste que me contaron.  
  
-Bueno esta no es una clase de humor  
  
-PerdÃ³n profesora  
  
-Esta bien, pero igual, 10 puntos menos para Slitheryn, por reÃ­rse en clase  
  
Al terminar la clase, todos se fueron a sus salas comunes, pero esta vez a los Slitherin les iba a tocar una pequeÃ±a sorpresa.  
  
Continuara....  
  
  
  
Bueno ese fue el tercer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, y perdÃ³n por el retraso.  
  
Para todos los que encuentran raro que Hermione sea el asesino, despuÃ©s los quiero ver cuando lo descubran. , y este capitulo fue mas largo, voy mejorando eso  
  
Nota de la Autora:  
  
En el prÃ³ximo capitulo, matan a alguien de Slitheryn y Dumbledore, comienza a investigar.  
  
Chao// 


	4. Un Slitheryn Tambien?

Este capitulo, lo crearon varias amigas, así que espero que les guste  
  
4 Capitulo: Un Slitheryn también??  
  
  
  
Poco a poco iban llegando los alumnos a la sala común de Slitheryn, algunos se quedaban haciendo deberes ,otros subían a dormir…  
  
Dieron las 11:00 de la noche y nadie quedaba excepto Pansy Parkinson…  
  
PP: mmm…ya me falta poquísimo al fin voy a terminar este informe…que aburrido!!... quien será el asesino va… que importa nunca se atreverá a matar a un slitheryn…  
  
…Eso crees tu… dijo una voz susurrante y fría.  
  
Quien anda ahí???, dijo asustada__ quien sea salga! Si no llamare a alguien…  
  
…Llamar a alguien como si alguien lograra escucharte-dijo una figura entre las sombras…  
  
Tu eres el asesino?-dijo con una voz temblorosa esperando la respuesta obvia.  
  
Tu crees …??, pues te diré que estas en lo cierto y ahora que sabes que lo soy … debes morir…  
  
Retrocedió lentamente, estaba congelada, iba a matar, finalmente iba a matar a un Slitheryn…  
  
Muere Pansy Parkinson- dijo dejándose ver…  
  
Tu??? Nooooooooooooo- dijo mientras se sumía en una muerte cruel y despiadada…  
  
  
  
Sala de profesores:  
  
-Esto ya esta pasando a mayores Albus, no podemos dejar que siga pasando, no sabemos que tan rápido volverá atacar y pareciera que su blanco son los Griffindor.  
  
-Si lo se Minerva pero como dices no sabemos cuando piensa atacar no podemos detenerlo a menos que lo sepamos.  
  
-No nos podemos quedar aquí parados sin hacer nada- dijo Snape un poco fastidiado.  
  
-Tienes razón pero que podemos hacer-dijo Sprout moviendo una de las plantas de la ventana  
  
-Lo principal es poner nuevas reglas, no podemos exponernos quizás sea un mortifago…  
  
-No lo creo- dijo Snape  
  
-Porque lo dices Severus?- dijo Mcgonagall  
  
-Porque si hubiera sido , quizá no hubiéramos encontrado los cuerpos- dijo desviando la mirada aun podía recordar los asesinatos que cometían los mortifagos.  
  
-Por el momento todos los alumnos deben estar en sus casas a las 10:00 y nadie recorrerá los pasillos mas que los profesores y Flich, recuerden no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos tengan cuidado- dijo Albus.  
  
-Si, si Albus, yo me retiro voy a patrullar la sala de Slitheryn.  
  
Mientras Snape se dirigía a la sala común de Slitheryn, se iba diciendo para si mismo:  
  
-Esto es el colmo, ahora aparte de mandarlos a dormir, tendré que vigilarlos, y los Slitheryn tienden a no ir a dormir temprano.  
  
Aun podía oír los gritos de los Smith cuando fueron torturados y golpeados, la sangre,- si el Avada Kedabra era un hechizo muy limpio, sin sangre, pero nunca se había dicho nada de los golpes que comúnmente las victimas recibían, ..mmm.., extraño, muy extraño ¿silencio en la sala común?, que están tramando, una broma quizá, mejor entrar por la puerta de el otro extremo.  
  
En la sala común:  
  
Fue mas fácil de lo que creí, ja estupida Parkinson, ya no va a molestar mas, que no iba a matar a algún Slitheryn, jajajajaja, como su eso importara mucho, allá esta, estupida intentaste defenderte pero no pudiste.  
  
Un ruido…, lo mas probables es que sea Snape debo esconderme.  
  
.  
  
Snape decidió entrar por la puerta trasera, al entrar pienso que si los griffindor son los que han muerto quizá un slitheryn puede ser el que halla cometido los asesinatos....mmm debía pensarlo  
  
Al llegar ahí, no ve ni escucha nada más que alumnos durmiendo, ya después de revisar los dormitorios, decide bajar las escaleras sin meter mucho ruido.  
  
Al llegar al último peldaño se resbala con algo líquido en el piso y cae unos 3 escalones. Al llegar abajo, antes de levantarse, no deja de maldicir unas cuantas veces, y al ver con que demonios se tropezó, mira en su mano una cosa roja la mira cuidadosamente y comienza a seguir las huellas de la cosa liquida rojiza ... y se detiene al ver algo similar a un cuerpo... se levanta y puede ver con exactitud que si.. el cuerpo de Parkinson y lo primero que atina a hacer es a ir a dar aviso a Dumbledor....  
  
Eso a sido todo, este capitulo lo reitero, lo escribió una compañera, bueno chao y dejen sus comentarios.  
  
Próximo Capitulo: Matan a un profesor, y comienzan las verdaderas investigaciones 


End file.
